


Welcome Home

by LotharWinchester



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Relationships, Not Beta Read, Season 2, will's dogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham expects his house to be empty after he's released from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He gets an unexpected but welcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverstardome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstardome/gifts).



Will Graham ached. Physically and emotionally. The Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane had taken a harder toll on him than he’d prepared himself for.  His stomach clenched and churned with each jolt of the unmarked FBI patrol car returning him home.

He thought about Alana Bloom and Hannibal as leafless trees flitted by the tinted windows . The woman he’d grown to love now slept with the Chesapeake Ripper and he could do nothing about it. He’d failed in killing Hannibal and it was only a matter of time before he struck back.

The FBI agent said nothing as they pulled to a stop in front of his home. An old white Cadillac with magnetic signs on each side was parked close to his house. The agent grunted and handed him his bags before returning to the unmarked car to leave. 

Will stood staring at the veterinarian vanity plate and swallowed thickly.  Alana’s car was nowhere in sight and he almost found himself wondering if she’d taken care of his dogs at all.

He had barely delved into that realm of thought; he stood in front of his storm door and dropped his bags to the porch as it opened. His ever faithful pack bolted out the door and greeted him then ran off in different directions to enjoy their brief time outside in the cold weather.

Inside his doorframe, the vet tech that had taken care of Winston stood with a shy expression. Will took note of her non scrub attire and frazzled long brown hair then gave her a light smile.  

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t pick you up.” She smiled and knelt down to grab one of his bags. “I just finished my shift and Alana asked if I could stop by.” 

Will nodded and grabbed the rest of his bags.  She seemed to be at a loss of what to do next.   


“Well, I’ll leave you alone so you can get situated.” She flushed as she stepped around him and her arm gently rubbed against his as she passed through the door frame.

Will glanced over his right shoulder at her retreating figure. “Would you like to stay for tea?”


End file.
